1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein disclosed relates generally to the playing of golf. More particularly it relates to a multipurpose device providing the user a means for easier pitch mark repair, along with a number of other uses valuable to golfers during a conventional round of golf.
2. Prior Art
During a round of golf, it is inevitable that a player will cause a divot in the turf at the course. Divots, as is well known, are imperfections formed in the turf of the course which are caused by the club head during a swing. When formed as depressions in the turf, by the compaction of the club head against the turf and soil, a pitch mark is formed and can cause the ball roll to vary from what is intended, and cause the turf itself to discolor or die due to compaction of the soil and root system. Additionally, with high flying approach shots, players inevitably cause pitch marks or dents in the green from ball impacts. Whether from club impact, or ball impact, pitch marks can play havoc with the putting portion of the game, and can cause turf problems.
With hundreds or even thousands of golfers traversing the golf course each week, the number of pitch marks and divots caused by each golfer, multiplied by the large number of players on the course, have the potential for ruining the turf of the course if not reasonably repaired. It is thus proper golf etiquette for any player to take the time and effort to repair any divots caused by their shot during a round. This is done by replacing the torn turf. Golf etiquette also calls for golfers to repair pitch marks in the green by prying the turf back to a substantially level condition relative to the surrounding turf.
Divot repair tools have been available for use by golfers for many years and are a device that most every golfer should carry during a round of golf to aid them in their repairing of divots. Conventional divot repair tools are often formed of metal or rigid plastic and are adapted to include a body portion from which an elongated member or members extend in one direction and frequently a handle in the other.
In use, a divot repair tool is manipulated to insert one end of the tool into the soil or underlying turf on a fairway or a green, to both aerate the roots, and in a second action, to pry up the dented overlying surface forming the pitch mark following a shot where the club, or a high flying ball, impacted the ground. If done correctly, the turf will appear fairly normal and will continue to grow well and browning will be minimized. If all golfers are so considerate, the fairways and especially the greens on golf courses remain well maintained and in reasonably good condition.
Many such tools exist, most being a planar member with a forked end having a straight central axis extending between to aligned ends. The forks or a first end are inserted and once in the soil, the rear of the member is pushed downward. Depending on the soil conditions and the depth of the divot, the amount of force can be considerable for a person with limited arm or hand strength. Being planar or essentially straight, such tools need to be inserted a distance into the soil at an angle to place the distal ends of the forks in the correct position for prying upward. This can increase the strength required to both insert the forks such a distance, and to then rotate the forks upward to lift the divot once so inserted.
However, even with a proper design to allow use with less force, golfers dislike being loaded down with multiple tools and components to take with them during a round of golf because they must be carried in limited space and too many devices take too much space and easily get lost or disorganized. Consequently, a golf divot repair tool that provides numerous functions, and works especially well for the primary purpose of divot repair would be especially welcomed by golfers trying to limit what they carry with them during a round.
As such, there is an unmet need for a divot repair tool for golfers which is of improved mechanical design such that it decreases the amount of force required by users to lift a divot. Such a divot tool should, in addition to lessening force required by users for divot repair, should also provide a plurality of other functions to the golfer so as to lessen the tools and implements which need be carried by the user. Still further, to encourage widespread sales in pro shops, and encourage users to take and use the device on trips away from their home course, such a device should allow for replaceable parts which bear indicia whereby the device may be used as a souvenir of play on various courses. Nothing encourages use like the ability to show other players, indicia noting a player's visit to unique or hallowed golfing venues.
In order to lessen the load to the user and thereby encourage use, such a device should provide the functions of the most widely employed additional implements of users, such as a ball marker, a drink opener, and a club support. Additional functions, which will allow the user to minimize the number of components they need carry and maximize their functionality, will serve to encourage use even more by providing a means to encourage taking the device with the user on every golf trek.
With respect to the above, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the multiple use divot repair tool herein in detail or in general, it is to be understood that the divot repair tool disclosed herein is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components or the steps in the method of its use set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The divot tool herein is capable of other embodiments, and of being employed in various ways, all of which will be obvious to those skilled in the art once the information herein is reviewed. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing a divot repair tool of improved performance and for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosed device and method. It is important, therefore, that the embodiments, objects and claims herein, be regarded as including such equivalent methodology and operational components insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.